Save Me. Gargamel
by Penny C1
Summary: Chapter 2! Poor Samanth Weasley is depressed, has one friend, and likes to write. Her one friend will help be a friend. I'm bad at this, sorry. Involves self-harm.
1. The Train Ride

A/N: I don't agree with Samantha's little voice person about how fat people are bad. I really don't, because I myself am pretty chubby, so please don't feel offended.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah dee blah, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not stupid, etc. They belong to *bows down in worship* the Almighty JKR. But, as you will see, I don't even mention any of her characters by name! Samantha Weasley, THIS James Potter, and everyone else belong to ME! Muahahahaha! Booyah! In your face! Now, enough of that… Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Samantha Weasley boarded the train. She found an empty compartment in the back. As the train started to move, she looked out her window at her tall, red haired father and short, bushy headed mother and waved, but didn't smile. What an odd couple they made. Samantha groaned and looked away from her parents, who were now blowing kisses at her.  
  
Samantha couldn't stand her life. Her parents treated her like she was six. She was thirteen, though. and due to her lack of a social life, she was condemned to staying in her room all day, usually reading or writing. She had one friend who wasn't very close, but he was a family friend so he didn't count. Their families had dinner very often. His name was James Potter. They didn't talk much. Mostly the just hung out in her room, Samantha reading or writing, and James drawing or playing Muggle Solitaire. Sometimes they played gobstones together or James read Samantha's stories, but that was it.  
  
James' life was great. His father was famous, he was handsome, and everyone likes him. He had fun and still managed to get good grades. Samantha, on the other hand, spent all her time in the library studying or reading, or in her dorm crying. It's not like anyone would hear her loud sobbing, screams, and stomping feet. Her three roommates had better things to do than hang out there…  
  
Samantha was feeling hot in the train. She went to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. Looking around to see that no one was coming to her compartment (and why would the? She thought), Samantha rolled up her sleeves. She never had the chance to do so, unless she was in the privacy of her room (OK, scratch the "never"). The reason was she had scars on her wrists. She looked down at them. Samantha remembered the mixture of relief, joy and anger she felt making them. As she would slice her skin with a knife, she told herself "That's what you get, you annoying little bitch. No wonder no one likes you. You're ugly, whiny, your stories stink, and you don't even try to make any friends." Samantha found herself saying this out loud as she took her "security knife" out of her back pack and was about to strike her skin when she was interrupted.  
  
"I like your stories, Sammi." Samantha knew it was James without looking up. He knew she hated being called Sammi, and therefore always called her that. "No one asked you, JAMIE," Samantha retaliated menacingly, meanwhile smoothing out her sleeves, so as to hide her scars. "What's that for?" asked James, looking at the knife.  
  
Samantha searched for an answer, meanwhile blushing quickly from her ears to her nose, the same way as her father. "Oh, just, waiting for the food cart…" she said.  
  
"Okay then. Catch you later, Sammi." James left the compartment. Samantha hesitated, then walked to the door. She shouted down the aisle, "Shut up Jamie!" but he wasn't there anymore. A few heads poked out of some compartments. Samantha waved at them, forced a smile, and sat back down.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did you do that?" she said to herself. Again, Samantha picked up her knife and rolled up her sleeves. She struck her left arm first with the knife, and then sunk it deeper into her skin and moved it back and forth, as if cutting bread. Samantha sighed and looked down proudly at her now bleeding gash, obviously satisfied with what she had done. Hearing that someone was coming, she quickly hid her knife and pulled down her sleeves, just in time for the plump witch with the food cart to open her compartment door.  
  
Samantha took out a few Sickles from her pocked and was about to ask for two Cauldron Cakes and a bottle of pumpkin juice when an annoying voice in the back of her head told her "Don't you know how much sugar and fat is in that stuff?" Samantha looked down at her stomach. She knew she wasn't fat, but the voice continued. "eating that will make you plumper than the witch serving it! No one wants to be friends with someone that big! Listen to me, Sammi." She looked back up at the witch. "Just a bottle of water, please," she said and paid the witch two Sickles.  
  
The rest of the train ride Samantha spent crying and looking out the window at the quickly darkening sky. Finally, one too many hours later, the train slowed down to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. Samantha quickly slipped into her school robes and walked off the train. 


	2. chapter two

A/N: Please don't mind the language I use… Heheh… Though it actually isn't much… Oh, and Mir is pronounced Meer, and Miri if you're reading this it's not named after you, it's from Russian for "peace." But, if you want it to be after you, okay! Also, don't feel ashamed if you say "dumb butt." I say it all the time. But keep in mind, this is like 20 years in the future so that's like saying "Jeepers creepers!" now.  
  
Disclaimer: Like said before, I don't own my characters. I mean, I own my characters like Samantha and James and stuff, but not Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I don't own Gargamel either, well I own the character but not the name. Gargamel the name comes from the Smurfs owned by Peyo, but that Gargamel is evil and this one's not and he does NOT look anything like the Gargamel from the Smurfs. Could you imagine the one from the Smurfs as a superhero? Didn't think so. So, enough of that, no more disclaiming for me, enjoy the story!  
  
***  
  
Samantha got into a carriage with her dorm mates, Sue Wood, Kerry O'Flaherty and Marilyn Jones. They gave her a look that said "Why are you here, bitch?" Samantha could feel her eyes watering and nose beginning to sting, so she looked away from them, blinking frequently so as to stop her from crying.  
  
Once they got in the Great Hall, Samantha took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Seats quickly filled up at the other end of the table. A tear rolled down her cheek and plopped onto her plate, then disappeared. (This started a commotion in the kitchens, for the house elves thought the ceiling was caving in.) When the first years entered, Samantha looked up at the Sorting ceremony but really wasn't paying attention. When a Gryffindor was selected, she clapped mildly, though absent-mindedly.  
  
After the feast, Samantha trudged up the stairs with her House.  
  
"God, can't you go any faster?" said Sue. "Fuck off," thought Samantha.  
  
The next morning, Samantha got up early to go to breakfast. She ate quickly, got her schedule, and then hurried off to the library to continue writing her story in the hour she had before her first class, Ancient Runes.  
  
The story Samantha was working on was, in her opinion, her best work so far. "But it still sucks," said the nagging voice in her head. Samantha, knowing it was true, tried to ignore the voice. She went back to writing about the Superwizard Gargamel and his sidekick Mir as they helped keep the wizarding world secret from nosy Muggles.  
  
Samantha checked her watch. It was ten minutes to nine. She packed up her bag and headed to the Ancient Runes classroom. She got there early and took a seat in the back of the classroom. The lesson started and was actually quite interesting. Fortunately, she was the only Gryffindor there. The other students were three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and a Slytherin. (There were so few students that year taking it so they were all in the same class.)  
  
When the class was over, Samantha went back to the library to work on her story. "The Muggle official shot Gargamel with his gun, and he fell to the ground. 'Save me, Mir,' he said weakly. Mir looked at Gargamel, and then at the ever nearing Muggles. Should he save himself and the rest of the magic world, or help his best friend?" she wrote.  
  
"Dun, dun, DUN!!!"  
  
Samantha turned around to see James grinning, reading her story. "How ever will it end, Sammi?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. I know I stink at writing…" said Samantha.  
  
"No, you don't. I like this story the best out of all of yours," said James. "Where were you for Care of Magical Creatures, Sammi?"  
  
Samantha looked confused. "I take Ancient Runes, dumb butt." Imediately after she said that, she regretted it. "Dumb butt? DUMB BUTT? Who says 'dumb butt' anymore? The only one who's a dumb butt is you," she told herself.  
  
"It's almost one o'clock, do you want to go to lunch?" asked James.  
  
"Um, Sure." Samantha put her stuff away.  
  
"What did you do that for? He probably just said that because he feels sorry for you!" Samantha looked to her left and saw a little devil floating by her head.  
  
"Oh, hush. She's just trying to make friends. And a girl has to eat, you know." She turned to her right to see a tiny angel.  
  
"Why do you keep turning your head to the side?" asked James.  
  
"Uh, you know! Cracking my neck, that's all." Said Samantha. 


	3. a happy ending

A/N: I know my names are stupid (Theo… Jeez… no offense to anyone named Theo), but oh well. This is my last chapter, by the way. FINALLY! A completed fanfic by me! ^_^ I'm overjoyed! Yay! Oh, also, there were many typos in this so I fixed it and modified it stuff like that. I hope you read this version. I wrote "boars" instead of "boys" when it says "She looked up at the three boys" in the fifth paragraph. Seriously, I don't know what I drank that day… I was supposedly hallucinating, too. Jeez… Boars! Now who mistakes boys for boars?  
  
Disclaimer: I own MY characters, JKR owns the characters in the books because they are HERS. Duh. You should know that by now. She owns the idea for Hogwarts and a magic school which is Hogwarts and Stuff like that, but I own my plot… heheh… Again, the name Gargamel belongs to Peyo even though he is dead, may he rest in peace, but the character belongs to me. Thank you.  
  
---  
  
They got to the Great Hall, and Samantha took her usual seat at the end of the table. Surprisingly, James took the seat across from her. Trying to look occupied, she took out a book.  
  
Some of James's friends sat down with them. Samantha pretended not to notice. "So who's your new girlfriend, James?" asked one of them, Theo. He was referring to Samantha.  
  
"That's Sammi Weasley, she's not my girlfriend and she's not new. We've been friends since we were two," said James.  
  
Friends. He said they were friends. "Hi, Sammi. I'm Theo," said Theo, extending his hand. Samantha took it and shook his hand. She didn't smile. Then she looked back at her book. Suddenly the familiar feeling of a stinging nose and watery eyes came to her. How come every time she came close to making a friend, she was indifferent and pushed them away? Maybe she was just angry because James just HAD to introduce her as "Sammi."  
  
She looked up at the three boys. "Oh, by the way, I'd rather be called Samantha." She turned back to her book. Why had she said that? It's not like any of them would talk to her.  
  
"Samantha? Aren't you Marilyn's friend? Asked one of the boys, Luke.  
  
"Err, no. Actually, I think she's a bitch," said Samantha, not thinking. Luke and Marilyn were going out. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot. Forgive me…" she said, but the three boys were cracking up.  
  
"It's okay. I think so too; I broke up with her on the train," said Luke. Samantha also forced a laugh.  
  
"Well, I have to go. History of Magic is starting in ten minutes! I sure don't want to miss that!" she said sarcastically, and hurried off to her next class.  
  
"That didn't go so badly," Samantha said to herself. "Just think, it could have gone worse." She entered the History of Magic classroom, and took a seat in the back. When the lesson started, she took out "The Adventures of Gargamel and Mir" and continued writing it.  
  
The next class was Transfiguration, one of Samantha's favorite subjects. Today, they were going to learn about Animagi. Samantha watched, fascinated, as the teacher turned into a tabby cat, and back into a person.  
  
After supper, Samantha went to the library to write her story, but she remembered that she had to read what she missed during History of Magic. Her book was up in her dorm, so she left the library, passing James as she entered Gryffindor tower and he exited. She ran up to her dorm, found her book and hurried back to the library.  
  
Her story was missing, but Samantha didn't notice. Nor did she notice that James was sitting at a table nearby, reading it. She opened her book to page 264, and began to read about witch burnings.  
  
When Samantha finished taking down notes, she went to look for a book in the library's myriad shelves. When she found what she was looking for, Samantha sat back down. But there was something on her table…  
  
They were drawings. Samantha knew what they were of. They were unmistakably Gargamel and Mir. It was obvious. Samantha was the one that made up their superwizard robes, the one that decided where their scars were. And there they were. Exactly as she imagined them. The edges of her mouth curled up. They hadn't done that in a long time.  
  
A cough took Samantha's attention away from the drawings. She looked up and saw James, sitting at a nearby table, smiling. "Are they okay, Sammi?" he asked. Samantha nodded, smiling. Smiling at her friend.  
  
---  
  
THE END! Wasn't that beautiful? *tear rolls down cheek* 


End file.
